Carrot Lady with Purple Dress
Appearance Carrot Lady with Purple Dress is a orange carrot beady eyes and nose has a brown hair wears a lipstick and purple dress decorated with flowers and a pearl necklace. Acting *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Herself in "Bob's Vacation on "God Made You Special" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Herself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Themselves in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Herself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" *Herself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac" *Herself in "Samson the Great" *Herself in "The Abrams Family" *Herself in "When Goes Junior Daydream?" *Herself in "The Blessed Gift" *Herself in "Are You Daydreaming?" *Herself in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Herself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Herself in "Chuck and the Fantastic Factory" *Herself in "The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford" *Herself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Herself in "Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone" *Herself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Herself in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Herself in "The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Herself in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Herself in "Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7" *Herself in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Herself in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Herself in "You're At It Again, Johnny Black!" *Herself in "The Legend Of MacBob" *Herself in "Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide" *Herself in "Untitled Tarzan Episode" *Herself in "Parkway V" *Herself in "Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake" *Herself in "The Hunched Man of Notre Dame" *Herself in "The Best Christmas Gift" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" Category:Characters Category:Carrots Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:God Made You Special Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Larry-Boy and The Egomaniac Category:Samson the Great Category:The Abrams Family Category:When Goes Junior Daydream? Category:The Blessed Gift Category:Are You Daydreaming? Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:Chuck and the Fantastic Factory Category:The Oddball Veggie-The Story of Rick Stemsford Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Garry Platter and the Philanthropist's Stone Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:The Graltz and the Spirit of Christmas Category:Larry-Boy and the Deadly Seven-A VeggieTales Movie Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:Cuketurama-Escape From Grumpator 7 Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:You're At It Again, Johnny Black! Category:The Legend Of MacBob Category:Shush, Bore, and the Great Divide Category:Untitled Tarzan Episode Category:Parkway V Category:Untitled Beauty and the Beet Remake Category:The Hunched Man of Notre Dame Category:The Best Christmas Gift Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie